maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaling
Kaling is an information broker and owner of the Information Broker Bureau in Cheong-woon Valley. She is short and doesn't like people calling her "kid". History Past Little is known about Kaling's past, but she has something she likes collecting more than money: powerful monsters. She had kept an eye on a certain monster for a while, but someone intercepted and ended up sealing the monster within himself. Information Broker Bureau After Hoyoung accidentally seals Taotie within himself, all the monsters Taotie devoured throughout the centuries start to flee and scatter everywhere, leaving Taotie powerless. In order to get the monsters back, Hoyoung decides to eavesdrop on some patrons at the local tavern, Ironside and Willow. Hoyoung learns that monster activity has increased within Cheong-woon Valley, and decides to be a private investigator to help Taotie recover the monsters. Hoyoung heads to the Information Broker Bureau and is greeted by Kaling. Hoyoung asks to become an investigator while referring to her as a "kid". She angrily replies that she is not a kid, merely short. Hoyoung tries to register himself as a private investigator, but having lived at the Hermitage of Mt. Songyu his entire life prevents Kaling from viewing him as qualified for the job. Kaling offers him an opportunity to pay a fee of 100 million mesos to expedite his application. Hoyoung tries to think of a way to convince Kaling that he is indeed qualified, and pulls out Tai Yu's fan (using it to fan himself), which Kaling immediately recognizes due to the legends of Tai Yu. Convinced, Kaling registers Hoyoung as a private investigator, but still leaves him with the 100 million meso fee. She gives Hoyoung a teleport skill, which he can use to return to town at will. Hoyoung's first assignment is to assist a higher-ranking private investigator, Farasi. For the next few months, he does menial works, until he is officially commissioned by one of the Handsome Monk's Trainees to rescue his fellow Trainees from a giant Magpie. Taotie reveals it to a Magpie Monster, one of the monsters they were looking for, and devours it with Hoyoung's help. Kaling stamps the Chinese character 通 (to pass through), and will do this each time Hoyoung captures one of Taotie's monsters. As Hoyoung solves the crisis involving the Handsome Monk and the Handsome Monk's impersonator, he hires all the private investigators in Cheong-woon Valley to help save the town from the Monster Rat, while Kaling looks by with excitement as to the bill that Hoyoung racked up. A few days after Hoyoung helps Taotie absorb the Flea Monster (which had been controlling the Monster Rat, Hoyoung plans to leave the town and go exploring the outside world. He decides to wish Kaling goodbye before leaving, but is nervous about the debt he owes. When Kaling shows Hoyoung the bill, Hoyoung realizes it is almost as much as he has to his name, and decides to pay it in full. Kaling says afterward that the other private investigators would have saved the town regardless, as it is part of their code to defend the town in times of crisis. Hoyoung then pays for information about the outside world with the remainder of his money, and Kaling pulls out a few scrolls from the bottom of a cabinet: :The Interdimensional Portal :There exists a portal that can spirit you away to another dimension entirely. :They say the taking of a Transcendent's power by another Transcendent is what caused it. :There are actually several such portals in Grandis. :The surest place to encounter one of these portals, if one is so inclined, is within Pantheon's Great Temple. :That stable portal is connected to a place called Maple World. :''- Anonymous Young Man A'' Hoyoung says goodbye to Kaling and visits the real Handsome Monk one last time before leaving. As he leaves, Kaling says to herself that once she has her eye on something, she never lets it out of her sight, no matter where it may go. Sealing the Fiends Kaling stamps seals for each of the fiends that Hoyoung captures afterward: *Lv. 30: The Ant Monster, which possesses the Mole King. *Lv. 50: The Crocodile Bird Monster, which possesses Dyle. *Lv. 65: The Talisman Monster, which possesses Zombie Mushmom. *Lv. 90: The Sand Monster, which possesses Deo. *Lv. 110: The Wolf Monster, which possesses Snowman. *Lv. 130: The Book Monster, which possesses King Sage Cat. *Lv. 150: The Lizard Monster, which possesses Leviatha. *Lv. 170: The Magnet Monster, which possesses Chief Gray. *Lv. 180: The Frog Monster, which is found in Savage Terminal. *Lv. 190: The Cocoon Monsters, which are found in Fox Valley. The Final Act Once Hoyoung captures the last monster, Taotie returns to his true form, and a vibration occurs nearby. Taotie says that he can sense the energy of a monster not from his stomach, but is strangely familiar, which turns out to be Kaling. Kaling tells Hoyoung that she loves collecting powerful monsters more than money, but that someone captured a monster she had her sights on. Hoyoung realizes that the someone is himself and assumes that Kaling was interested in one of the monsters eaten by Taotie. Kaling lambastes Hoyoung for his naivete, telling him that Taotie was the monster she was interested in, wanting to use the Four Perils to wreak havoc on the world. Hoyoung, who now sees Taotie as a friend, refuses to give Taotie to her, surprising Taotie. Kaling then pulls out a giant dark hand and attacks Hoyoung, stunning him in place and weakening him. Taotie, telling Hoyoung that Kaling is in possession of another of the Four Perils, counters Kaling's attack to protect Hoyoung. As Kaling prepares to attack Hoyoung again, a spirit project of his Master appears and defends Hoyoung from Kaling. The Master's spirit projection decides to bait and switch Kaling by pretending to prepare an ultimate attack against her, only to shout "Ultimate Sage Skill: Thirty-Sixth Stategem! Run away!", as he escapes with Hoyoung and Taotie back to the Hermitage at Mt. Songyu. Kaling is enraged at the group making things more complicated for her. At the Hermitage, Hoyoung learns that his Master was the legendary Tai Yu, who sealed the Four Perils long ago. Foreshadowing *Her sclera of one eye is black with a yellow pupil. It is possible that this sclera turned dark as she held some of the Four Perils. *She recognized Tai Yu's fan instantly when Hoyoung first pulled it out. Unlike Hoyoung, who did not know that his master was Tai Yu at the time, she was well aware of Tai Yu. Since she was looking for Taotie, she allowed Hoyoung to work as a private investigator to get closer to Taotie. *When Hoyoung first leaves Cheong-woon Valley, she says herself that once she has got her eye on something, she never lets it out of her sight, no matter where it may go, referring to Taotie. *Every time Hoyoung completes the Sealing the Fiends quest, the stamp that appears on the screen looks exactly like her stamp. She seems to be keeping an eye on them as they recover Taotie's power. *When she appears at the Temple of Time, Taotie senses a familiar presence, foreshadowing that she possesses another of the Four Perils. NPC Cheong-woon Valley Gallery NPC Kaling (2).png|Smile Kaling NPC Sprite NPC Kaling (4).png|Kaling NPC Sprite NPCArtwork Kaling (1).png|NPC Artwork of Kaling NPCArtwork Kaling (2).png|NPC Artwork of Kaling NPCArtwork Kaling (3).png|NPC Artwork of Kaling NPCArtwork Kaling (4).png|NPC Artwork of Kaling NPCArtwork Kaling (5).png|NPC Artwork of Kaling NPCArtwork Kaling (6).png|NPC Artwork of Kaling NPCArtwork Kaling (7).png|NPC Artwork of Kaling NPCArtwork Kaling (8).png|NPC Artwork of Kaling NPCArtwork Kaling (9).png|NPC Artwork of Kaling NPCArtwork Kaling (10).png|NPC Artwork of Kaling NPCArtwork Kaling (11).png|NPC Artwork of Kaling 메이플스토리 GLORY 티저영상 (2019) 천방지축 도사 호영이올시다! メイプルストーリー GLORYアップデートPV MapleStory Glory Hoyoung Cutscene Prototype Art of Kaling (1).jpg|Prototype Art of Kaling Prototype Art of Kaling (2).jpg|Prototype Art of Kaling References Trivia *Kaling is likely a disciple of Gerand Darmoor. The Gerand Darmoor's disciples' leitmotif/theme BGM Apostles is used when she appears in Hoyoung's final quest at level 200. This BGM is also used when Havoc who is one of disciple of Gerand Darmoor transformed from Cernium. However, she never has any direct contact with Darmoor in Hoyoung' story. *Kaling has a strong physical likeness with Neopolitan, a support character from RWBY, an american anime web series. Category:Characters Category:Cheong-woon Valley NPCs